


Don't Mess With Family

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-27
Updated: 2006-03-27
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8076595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: The Rangers on board Enterprise do things a little differently. (07/29/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Background: The 1/7th Rangers were never called Rangers in The Expanse. They came into being in my story "Into the Valley of Death". So far my OC's are: Sergeant Major Benjamin Snowden, Sergeant Joe Layne, Sergeant Tina Alvarao and Sergeant Manda Alvarado.  
  
Beta'd by Kat and Dee. Thank you ladies.  


* * *

Crewman Post crawled through the Jeffries tube and stopped. He cocked his head as he tried to find the source of the sound he heard. His eyes widened as he grabbed his communicator.

"Post to Lieutenant Reed."

On the bridge, Reed reached over his panel and hit the comm button. "Reed here, go ahead."

"Lieutenant, I am detecting what sounds like phase pistol fire."

Reed sat up straight in his chair and looked over at Archer as the Captain bolted out of his command seat and approached the Armory Officer.

"Where are you, Crewman?"

"Jeffries tube B45 junction 12"

"Very good. You may return to your duties." Reed looked at Archer. "Reed to Security team Alpha, report to B deck." Reed got up as Archer looked at T'Pol.

"T'Pol, you have the bridge" He started towards the door as T'Pol nodded and headed for the Command seat. "Belay that. Archer to Snowden."

"Snowden here, Captain."

"Sergeant Major, we are detecting phase pistol fire coming from B deck. Do you know anything about it?"

"Sorry Captain, we are testing a military theory."

"Care to share that theory?"

"Not over the intercom, Captain."

"I understand. Meet me in my Ready Room."

"Aye Captain. Snowden out"

"Archer to Reed."

"Reed here Captain. We are trying to get into B deck, but even my Security access doesn't work. We are getting ready to blast through."

"I would hold off on that, Lieutenant. The Rangers are testing a theory. Stand down and report to my Ready Room."

"Aye Captain. Reed out."

Archer sat at the desk as Sergeant Major Snowden and a fuming Lieutenant Reed entered. Snowden stood at Parade Rest.

Reed walked up to the desk. "Captain, I demand to know what is going on. As Chief of Security..." Archer held up his hand.

"Easy Lieutenant. The Sergeant Major is about to tell us."

Snowden snapped to attention. "I apologize Captain, Lieutenant that I did not inform you of our test. I didn't anticipate anyone hearing. Lieutenant Reed uses phase pistol training."

Archer chuckled. "In the future, please inform the Security Chief if you plan on training with live weapons. Now what is this theory you are working on."

"That's classified Top Secret on a need to know basis."

Archer's smile faded. "I am the Captain of this ship. I think I have the need to know."

"I wasn't referring to you, Captain. Until the theory proves out, I prefer that no one knows what we are doing, except yourself."

Archer nodded. "I understand. Lieutenant you are dismissed."

"Captain, I protest. I am the Chief of Security. I should know what he is doing."

Snowden coughed. "Lieutenant, you are a Starfleet Officer in charge of Security. I am a Sergeant Major in the 1/7th Rangers under direct command of MACO. What we are doing is classified by the military, of which Starfleet is not connected. If the theory proves out, then you will naturally be informed. Just accept the fact that what we are doing may save the lives of the Rangers and every person on this ship."

Reed gave him an angry stare and stormed out.

Archer smiled. "I hope you know what you are doing. Lieutenant Reed takes his job very seriously. Will you tell me of this theory?"

"I take my job dead serious, Captain. Although you are the Captain, my superiors at MACO have also charged me with the protection of every person on this ship. We share a similar command. I was serious about the saving lives. We are working on personal shields that are impervious to phase pistols and particle weapons. We are not sure about disrupters."

"What is it based on?"

"Electromagnetic impulses. We are trying to make them small enough to protect a single individual."

"What has your success been?"

"So far the tests have only met with limited success. After three sustained hits, the shield fails, however, in that time the individual may have enough time to seek cover before they get hit again."

"Keep up the good work and let me know if there is anything we can do."

The Ready Room door beeped.

Archer looked annoyed. "Come."

Trip stormed into the room. "Captain, some one has been tampering with the Suliban ship. Yesterday we found several items missing and today they are back."

Snowden cracked a small smile. "Captain, I believe you have already done so, ST2 did retrieve some technical assistance earlier."

Archer cocked his head. "ST2?"

"Scrounger Team 2"

Archer laughed. "Dismissed Sergeant Major. Trip, I told you to nail everything down."

Trip look flustered and stared at the retreating Snowden and then back at Archer. He threw up his hands. "Damn Yankees."

Snowden turned around and looked at Trip. "Captain Archer, as you know the Rangers have kept to themselves. We sleep, eat and train on B deck. I recommend that the Rangers start eating in the mess hall with the Enterprise crew. They will all be able to meet and know who is who."

Archer smiled. "Excellent suggestion, Sergeant Major. Permission granted."

Snowden snapped to attention and saluted. "Thank you Sir." He dropped the salute, made a crisp about face and marched out.

* * *

Over the next week, the Rangers mingled with the Starfleet crew in the dining hall and at movie night without incident. Starfleet personnel got to know on a personal level, the men and women who would go into ground combat against any and all enemies. But things were about to change.

One evening Malcolm and Trip walked into the Mess Hall and spied a young woman at the salad bar. She was tall, five feet seven inches, long dark hair with an infectious smile.

Trip motioned with his head to the newcomer. "Now that is a gorgeous woman. I wonder who she is?"

Malcolm grinned. "Why don't you ask her?"

Trip looked at the raven-haired beauty and then at Reed. "Why don't you?"

Reed nudged Trip. "All right I will." He walked up behind the woman who was holding a tray with both hands. "Hello. I am Lieutenant Reed. I haven't had the pleasure of meeting you before."

Slowly the woman turned her head to the Security Chief. "I know who you are Lieutenant. I have stood guard on the bridge a couple of times."

Reed shook his head. "I find that hard to believe. I would remember a girl like you." He touched the sleeve of her loose pull over blouse as his eyes caught sight of the low cut front.

The woman gave Reed a cold look. "If you don't want to lose that hand, I would suggest you remove it from me."

"I was just trying to be friendly." He let his hand slip down from her sleeve and brushed up against her rear.

The woman moved quickly with her right hand and grabbed Reed by the crotch. Her left hand kept hold of the tray. She squeezed the startled Lieutenant's cajones and his face turned pale. "I told you not to touch me."

Archer, T'Pol and Snowden walked into the Mess Hall just as Reed confronted the woman and saw her hand flash out and grabbed the Englishman. In an instant ten rangers had placed themselves in front of the two facing the startled Starfleet crew.

Snowden's voice boomed in the Mess Hall. "Sergeant Alvarado, release him."

Alvarado's hand released Reed and she snapped to attention, the tray still in her left hand.

Snowden pushed his way through the Rangers and walked up to Alvarado. "Sergeant what is going on here?" Archer walked up behind the Sergeant Major.

"The Lieutenant was told not to touch me and he did it anyway."

Snowden looked at Reed. "In other words after being warned, he challenged you?"

Alvarado nodded. "In a matter of speaking, Sergeant Major."

Snowden looked at the pained look in Reed's face and then at Archer. "Captain, I believe that Lieutenant Reed has challenged Sergeant Alvarado and by Ranger honor code, Sergeant Alvarado has the right to demand satisfaction."

Archer's face turned serious. "Why kind of satisfaction?"

Alvarado turned to the Captain. "First blood, Sir."

"First blood?"

Snowden motioned to Archer to step away. As they walked to the beverage dispenser Snowden whispered low. "Sergeant Alvarado has the right to pick the weapons, time and place. Lieutenant Reed may choose a second after Alvarado makes her demand."

"And first blood?"

"Whom ever draws first blood is the winner. That can be a knick or a scratch. We don't kill during the challenge."

"What if I forbid the challenge?"

"The Rangers will lose all respect for you as the Captain and Starfleet in general."

"Just what I need. The people who are to protect us losing respect for us. All right. I will allow the challenge."

Snowden turned to the Sergeant and nodded.

Sergeant Alvarado turned to Reed. "Lieutenant, I demand satisfaction. Meet me in the shuttle bay and bring your rapier."

Malcolm looked astonished. "Rapier? I don't have a rapier and I don't know how to use one."

Sergeant Alvarado grinned. "Then I will win very quickly. You do have the right to name a second."

Archer came forward. "Lieutenant Reed, I am experienced in the use of the sword. I would be pleased to act as your second."

T'Pol walked up behind Archer. "I would not recommend that, Captain."

Archer glanced at T'Pol. "Malcolm wouldn't stand a chance. I will."

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

Malcolm nodded to Archer. "I accept, Captain."

In the shuttle bay, the crew that was not on duty assembled for the challenge. Ensign Sato helped Archer go over the rules with Sergeant Layne, while T'Pol remained quiet.

"Sergeant, Ensign I was the Starfleet champion in sword fighting for four years. I think I can handle myself."

Layne laughed. "Tina was the interplanetary champion in foil, epee, rapier, broadsword and katana for three of the last four years. The second place during those years beat her last year."

Hoshi looked over at the Captain's opponent and then at Layne. "Who was number two?"

"I was."

Archer looked at Layne then Sergeant Alvarado. "How good is she really?"

"We call her, Tina Alvarado the Sword Queen. Have fun Captain, it will all be over shortly."

Archer went to the center of the bay and met his opponent. They held their swords up, touching. Snowden walked up to the two. "The rules are simple. Who ever bleeds first loses." He blew a whistle.

Archer and Alvarado tested each other by tapping their swords together. After several taps, the two combatants rapidly accelerated their movements. Archer swung at Tina as Tina ducked inside his guard. 

Snowden blew his whistle, startling the two. Snowden walked up. "Tina is the winner."

"What?" demanded Archer. Snowden pointed to Archer's chest. Archer glanced down to see a large gash in his sweatshirt. He pulled the neck down and saw a thin red line across his chest. He shook his head. "Sergeant Alvarado, I never saw that coming."

He walked over to Hoshi who had been joined by T'Pol. "I suppose, Sub Commander this is another example of illogical human activity."

"On the contrary Captain, I was trained in the use of swords when I was in school. I told you that it was not a wise idea to accept the position of second."

"How would you know that?"

"The Sergeant and I have sparred once a week since the Rangers came on board. She has beaten me almost every week. I did win the first time we used the Baklah. That was the only time she lost. I find the Sergeant to be a deadly and courageous fighter."

Archer looked at his shirt again. "I think I agree with your assessment, Sub Commander."

Across the bay, Malcolm approached Tina. "Sergeant, I apologize for my actions."

Tina gave him a smug look. "I had hoped you would approach me. From what I felt, I think we should start sword training immediately. What are you doing tonight?" She winked at him.

Trip walked up to Layne and Hoshi. "Joe, how come you never went after her?" Hoshi scowled at Trip.

"Tina and her sister Manda are like my sisters. We grew up on the same block. We skinny dipped many times in the creek behind the house."

Hoshi scowled at Joe and the softened. "Her sister died in Florida?"

"Manda? No but they lost everyone else." A Ranger in full combat gear approached Joe. 

"What did I miss?"

Joe looked at his comrade. "Tina drew first blood on the Captain in two minutes."

"Two minutes? Tina is slowing down." The Ranger grinned and took off the combat helmet to reveal a familiar face."

Joe grinned at the shocked looks of Trip and Hoshi. "Commander, Hoshi this is Manda Alvarado, Tina's twin sister."

Manda watched Tina and Malcolm. "She set him up didn't she?"

"Yep."

Trip looked at the woman. "Set him up?"

Manda smiled. "Of course. Tina has been smitten with him she we came on board. She even volunteered to take the bridge watch so she could be close, but you know no one ever sees the person in the combat gear."

Trip looked at the combat-outfitted young woman. "I'm Trip. What are you doing tonight, Sergeant?"

"It's Manda and I thought I would go watch a movie. I hear that We Were Soldiers is playing."

Trip looked at Hoshi. "We were Soldiers? I don't remember that one being in our stores."

Manda grinned. "Private collection, Trip. Care to join me on B deck?"

Joe winked at Hoshi and watched as the two left. "Manda and Tina are good. Neither Reed nor Tucker saw them coming."

"Humph. You went skinny dipping with those two gorgeous woman?"

"Yep, and all three of us got our hinnies whipped by our folks. We were eight years old. By the time we were teenagers we were so close that dating them would have been like dating my sister." Joe stopped at the sudden memory of his sister. His eyes teared up and he took a deep breath and shook his head. "Sorry."

"You miss her terribly don't you."

"Yeah." He turned away from her for a moment. Hoshi placed her hand on his shoulder. He turned back to her as if nothing had happened. "How about a private showing of The Way she moves?"

"I would love to. B deck?"

Joe shook his head. "How about your quarters. I share mine with three other roommates."

Hoshi slipped her arm around his and they left the shuttle bay together.

Snowden came up behind Archer and T'Pol. "How does it feel to get your ass kicked by a non com and a woman at that?"

Archer grinned. "Glad she is on our side. Why do I get the feeling this was all a set up?"

T'Pol coughed quietly.

Snowden laughed. "I think it was, but not against you. Those two young ladies have been plotting to set up Lieutenant Reed for some time. They always get their man."

"Sure they are not RCMP?"

"Nope just Rangers."

Archer walked into his quaretrs and stripped off his torn shirt as the door beeped. "Enter."

The door opened and T'Pol walked in carrying a small jar in her hand. "I thought you migt have use for a sauve after your challenge."

Archer smiled. "Actually, I am rather sore but I need to take a shower first." He turned to the bathroom.

"The sauve should be applied while one is in the shower."

Archer glanced back. "I am not sure how I am going to apply it to my back."

As Archer walked into the bathroom, he heard a zipper open and felt T'Pol come up behind him. "I will help you. It will need to be applied everywhere as it is being massaged into the skin." She ran a finger down his spine as he turned the water on.

Two weeks later, as Aloha shift was about ready to finish their shift, T'Pol turned to Archer. "Captain, I am detecting an ion trail 10,000 kilometers off port."

"Can you tell how long ago it passed?"

"No more than two hours. It may be traveling at impulse." She turned to the long-range telescope. "Captain, I think I found them."

Archer walked over to T'Pol's station. "Where"

T'Pol activated the screen. "100,000 kilometers."

"Magnify to maximum."

A ship appeared on the screen. It seemed to be a cross between a Klingon scout ship and an earth transport.

"Weapons?"

"Minimal weapons and shielding. I am detecting ten life forms."

"Humanoid?"

"Hard to tell at this range. Captain, they appear to be landing on a planet."

"What can you tell me about the planet?"

T'Pol looked at her scanner. "M class. We will need to get closer in order to determine if it is inhabited."

Archer turned to Travis. "Ensign Mayweather warp 1. Get us in close, but not to close."

"Aye, Sir."

"T'Pol, my ready room. Lieutenant Reed you have the con. Hoshi please ask Sergeant Major Snowden to come to my Ready Room also."

"Yes, Sir."

Snowden entered the Ready Room where Archer and T'Pol were seated. "You needed me, Captain?"

"Ben, we spotted a ship landing on a planet near here. I want you to do a little recon?"

"Yes Sir." He walked over to the comm. "Ranger squad Alpha, hanger bay in two minutes. Snoop and scoot." He turned back to Archer. "Captain, I have a couple of openings if you wish to send a couple of your crew."

Archer got up and walked to the comm button. "Commander Tucker and Lieutenant Reed please report to my Ready Room. Archer out." He looked at Snowden. "I presumed you didn't mean either me or T'Pol."

Snowden nodded. "You are correct."

Reed and Tucker entered the Ready Room.

Archer sat down. "Sergeant Major Snowden is leading a special away team to a planet for recon. Would you two like to go along?"

Reed and Tucker looked at each other. In unison they replied, "You bet, Captain."

Snowden walked over and faced them. "This is a recon, a snoop and scoot. We are not to engage the enemy, but we will defend ourselves if necessary. I am in charge. If a Ranger tells you to do something, you will do it without question. Do I make myself clear?"

Both men nodded.

As the Ranger combat shuttle landed, each Ranger activated a small device on their leg. Snowden popped the hatch and two Rangers moved out to secure the landing site as three others covered the shuttle with camouflage netting. Reed and Tucker moved along with Snowden to the edge of the clearing. They squatted down. As Snowden spread out a topographical map he turned on a flashlight with a red filter. "We are here and this is our target. Everyone move out quietly and rendezvous back here in two hours. Check your comms. Now move out. Reed, Tucker you are with me."

Snowden led his team that consisted of the Alvarado twins, Reed, Malcolm and Layne. Four clicks from the landing site, they went to ground. Snowden clicked his mic twice and heard the response clicks from the other team.

An hour later the team approached a settlement surrounded by a wooden stockade. Snowden motioned for the team to remain still as Tina moved forward for a better look. She crawled forward 50 meters and froze. A guard walked by on the other side of the stockade. The Rangers could see his head as he walked. Tina reversed her movements and froze as the guard looked straight at Tina.

Malcolm raised his weapon, but Snowden motioned for him to stop. "Snowden, she is trapped."

"I know. Just wait. I don't think he has seen her yet."

"We just can't leave her like that."

"Mister Reed, shut up and do as you are told."

Reed rolled away to his right, away from Snowden as the Sergeant Major concentrated on the situation in front of him. Reed moved further away and then started to crawl forward. The guard saw Reeds motion and flashed a light towards the Lieutenant and drew his weapon. Tina saw the guard aim and scrambled back towards the team. The guard saw her move and fired. Bright orange flashes from the disrupter caught Tina in the back, flinging her away from the stockade as Snowden and Layne and Manda opened up. Tina got up and scrambled towards her comrades, diving behind a log as the guard fired his last shot. Layne's fire was accurate and the guard crumbled, his pistol dropping outside the stockade. Malcolm ran to the stockade and grabbed the pistol as several more guard arrived at the defenses and started firing.

Malcolm ran a zigzag path back to the group and dove over the rampart as a disrupter blast struck the berm showering everyone with dirt and rocks.

Snowden grabbed Reed by the arm and pulled him back to join the retreating Rangers. He hit his mic. "Time to scoot."

The two Ranger teams met at the shuttle and jumped in, the engines already having been warmed up. No one spoke as the team turned their attention to Tina. Snowden pushed Malcolm to the side. "Sergeant Alvarado, how do you feel?"

"Like an elephant landed on my back."

Snowden gripped her hand. "Well we now know if the shield will stand up to a disrupter blast."

Tina grinned. "Yes sir, but I don't recommend it. Hurts like hell."

Snowden chuckled. "You always were one to volunteer for stupid stuff." He turned to Manda. "Manda try and teach your sister not to run around with a target on her back."

Manda laughed. "She is hard headed Sergeant Major, but I will try."

Captain Archer paced the Ready Room as Sergeant Major Snowden escorted Trip and Malcolm to the table. Archer's face was grim.

Malcolm stepped forward. "Captain..." Archer waved to him to be quiet.

"Lieutenant Reed, your actions almost cost the life of a member of this crew. Although you do out rank Sergeant Major Snowden, he was the mission commander and you were an observer. I can't tell you how disappointed I am with your actions."

Tucker coughed. "Captain, I take responsibility for Lieutenant Reed's actions. As his superior, I should have kept a tighter rein on him."

"I appreciate your candor, Commander but you were not there as his superior but as an observer."

Snowden snapped to attention. "Captain. As mission Commander, everything that happens is my responsibility. I take full responsibility."

Archer looked at Snowden with a quizzical look on his face. "Sergeant Major, am I hearing you correctly? You are taking full responsibility for these two, even though it was one of your own that could have been killed?"

"Yes, Sir."

Archer looked at the three. "I have been trying to come up with an appropriate punishment for my two Officers. Since you want to take responsibility, I can think of one punishment for the three, of you. Lieutenant Reed, Commander Tucker you will be demoted to Private and you are being put under Sergeant Major Snowden's command for the next three weeks. That is all."

Snowden saluted while Malcolm and Reed turned to leave. Snowden winked at Archer. Privates, you are now in the Rangers and you will behave as Rangers. You will stand at attention and salute your Captain. NOW!" Both men popped to attention and saluted. "Now, you have ten minutes to get to B deck, change into fatigues and then report to the shuttle bay. You two are going to go through basic training. Move out."

Snowden walked over to Archer. "Do you think they will figure out that this was all set up?"

"I hope not Ben. If you hadn't been working on those personal shields, Sergeant Alvarado would be dead now."

"True. Good thing that you are the only one that was aware of the shields. It did give us practical experience and the weapon Lieutenant Reed brought back will help us immensely. Just don't tell him."

"I won't. Who is the drill instructor?"

"Actually they will have two. Tina and Manda will be the drill instructors and they are tough as nails. They may be beautiful and feminine off duty, but they are tougher than many men while on duty. They will not let those two get away with anything."

"Ben, You aren't attracted to the girls are you?"

Snowden's face grew grim. "Captain, I am old enough to be their father and I told them that. I also told all of them that if anyone calls me Grandpa, I would kill them."

"Ben I am glad you are on our side."

* * *

Reed and Tucker walked into the shuttle bay and faced a stern faced Sergeant Alvarado. "You two were told ten minutes. You are ten minutes late. Drop and give me fifty."

The men looked at her then dropped and started the fifty pushups. "You call those pushups?" She placed one foot on Reeds lower back and one on Trip's. The men grunted as they finished their pushups, sweat pouring down their faces. They got up and realized that the Sergeant was wearing a full combat pack.

"Now we will get you in shape. Twenty times around the bay with full pack. Now move!"

Trip glanced at Reed. "Is that Tina or Manda?"

"I don't have a clue. If we are lucky they won't double up on us." He glanced over his shoulder to see the Sergeant behind them.

"I think our luck ran out Lieutenant." Reed turned his head forward and saw the Sergeant at the end of the pathway. 

Running down a pathway between several containers, the two found a series of obstacles that they had to skirt, go under or go over. Sergeant Alvarado always seemed to be ahead of them and always look fresh. They collapsed after the twentieth time. A boot kicked the feet of the exhausted men. 

"Did the Privates get permission to lay down?"

Tucker looked up to the Sergeant and helped Malcolm stand up.

Alvarado pointed to the jeffries tube. "You have 10 minutes to get to B deck where you will shower eat and get to bed. You will sleep for 5 hours and then start all over again."

Trip looked at her. "Why don't you just shoot us?"

Alvarado narrowed her eyes. "The idea of spacing you came up, but we didn't want to add to the space clutter. You try and get one of us killed, the other will come after you. Now get moving. Reed you have room 18 and Tucker 16 on B deck."

A half-hour later Tucker stepped out of the shower, dried himself off, collapsed on the bed and fell fast asleep. He never heard his roommate enter. In room 18 Reed had also collapsed in exhaustion and was snoring softly when his roommate entered. Neither man heard the unsnapping of combat gear or combat boots hitting the floor. Within minutes their roommates were massaging the new privates.

Sergeants Tina and Manda Alvarado stood in front of Sergeant Major Snowden as he reviewed their reports on former Commander Tucker and former Lieutenant Reed now serving as Privates.

Snowden looked up at the women. "Do you think they have learned their lessons?"

Tina nodded. "Yes Sergeant Major. We have run them through the obstacle course and through the jeffries tubes every day for two weeks."

"Very good Sergeant. What do you suggest now?"

Manda stepped forward. "With your permission, we wish for them to go on a surprise training mission against the Enterprise."

"You want to pull the same thing on Captain Archer like we did before. Somehow I don't think that will work a second time."

"True Sir, but we have a plan."

Snowden stood up. "What do you have planned?"

Tina looked at her sister. "That wouldn't be much of a surprise."

Snowden smiled. "Make me eat my own words, huh? Ok, you have my permission. Is there anything you wish for me to do?"

"Just don't warn the Captain."

Snowden grinned. "And here he thinks you are on his side. Just don't break anything."

Manda laughed. "We won't, at least not permanently."

Snowden rubbed his forehead as they left. "Why do I think that I am going to regret this."

Two nights later, four camouflaged individuals snuck into the shuttle bay. They crept onto the Ranger Shuttle and waited. Tina turned to Trip. "Is this going to work?"

"Yep. The ship will drop out of warp in two minutes. Malcolm rerouted the shuttle bay doors so no one on the bridge will not detect the doors opening."

"Good. Manda is the transported and the surprise package ready?"

"Three flash and bangs are on the pad. All we have to do is get the Enterprise to stop."

Malcolm looked at his comrades. "Is this why you planned this two minutes after shift change?"

Manda grinned. "Yeah so Trip takes the shuttle out and pulls in front of the ship and transports the flash and bangs to the bridge. 2 seconds after they go off, you, Tina and I crash the bridge with tasers.'

Trip pointed to his watch. "Do you think Snowden has a clue what you are going to do?"

Tina shook her head. "No, but knowing him, I will bet there will be a surprise for us as well. That is why we drop through the ceiling. Ok let's go."

Archer and T'Pol stepped onto the bridge and surveyed the layout. Hoshi and Travis were at their stations while Sergeant Layne was handling security, on loan from the Rangers due to Reed reassignment. Snowden took a position behind the Captain as he normally did during the Captain's shift.

As Archer read the Bravo shift report log, the ship lurched. T'Pol checked her equipment. "We have just dropped out of warp, Captain."

"Archer to Engineering. What's going on down there?"

"This is crewman Stewart, Captain. The warp engine just went off line. It will be a few minutes before we can get back on line."

"OK, just do it as soon as possible. Archer out."

"Captain, a ship has just pulled in front of us."

"All stop. Who is it?" The Ranger shuttle appeared on screen. "What theâ€”?"

Joe dove behind the panel. "Down!" T'Pol and Hoshi hit the deck as Snowden grabbed Archer and forced him down.

Three packages appeared on the bridge and turned into three sharp bangs and brilliant flashes. Three attackers dropped out of the ceiling firing tasers. Travis was stunned by the taser as Joe took down the attacker with a flying tackle. Hoshi dove over the comm panel and flipped over, striking one attacker but receiving a taser jolt. The third attacker placed the taser to Archer's head. Everyone froze. The attacker leaned over to Archer. "Bang Captain. You are dead."

Snowden stood up. "Not bad, Sergeant Alvarado. A Kamikaze attack on the bridge. You surprised the crew and took out the Captain, but you all were taken out. Captain Archer, the bridge crew did admirably. Three attackers were taken down with the loss of only the Helmsman and Captain."

Archer looked at Snowden. "You call that a success?"

"Yes. The Second in Command is alive, the Communications and Security are intact and the attackers have been taken down. I call that a success considering the first time the bridge was taken out and the crew was spaced in 15 minutes."

Archer sat down. "I see your point. I am curious as to how the Ranger shuttle left the shuttle bay and we dropped out of warp."

Malcolm walked over to Archer. "I rerouted the shuttle bay door sensors and Trip set a timer on the warp engines to go off line."

"Archer to Ranger shuttle."

"Trip here, Captain."

Archer grinned. "Are you ready to come back and resume your position?"

"I don't know Captain, I have a hell of a training Sergeant."

Archer played along with Trip. "Well come on back in Private. Oh Sergeant Major Snowden tells me that it is inappropriate for a Sergeant and a Private to fraternize."

Tina looked over at Archer. "What about a Starfleet Officer and a Ranger Sergeant?"

Archer shook his head. "No conflict there."

Tina faced the screen. "Sergeant Alvarado to Private Tucker. Get your butt back on this ship and in Starfleet uniform in five minutes."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Fifteen minutes later, Trip entered the bridge. Malcolm turned to Archer. "Request permission to resume my position, Sir."

Archer nodded. Permission granted, but go change and take the rest of the day off. You too Trip. I hope you have learned your lesson."

"Aye Captain."

"What was the lesson you learned?"

"Don't mess with family."

Trip and Malcolm took the Sergeants by the arm and walked off the bridge. Archer turned to Snowden. "Did you know what they were planning?"

"No but we had all discussed ways to take out the bridge and how to protect it. Sergeant Layne's warning gave Hoshi and T'Pol time to duck and be in a position to attack."

Archer nodded. "Good plan. T'Pol, you have the bridge. Sergeant Major will you join me in my Ready Room."

Hoshi turned to T'Pol. Sub Commander I am confused. I have heard the Captain address Sergeant Major Snowden by his name and by his rank."

"It is logical, Ensign. The Captain calls him by his rank while discussing military or ship's business but by his name when they are talking about personal things."

Hoshi nodded. "That was a very graceful attack on the attacker, Sub-Commander."

T'Pol looked at Hoshi. "Your leap over the consul and dropping an attacker was very good also. I do believe that your combat skills have improved."

Hoshi glanced over at a smiling Joe. "I have had some private lessons."

T'Pol nodded to Joe. "Thank you for your warning, Sergeant. How did you know what would happen?"

"It was logical. As the Sergeant Major said, we had discussed how to disable the bridge. When I saw the Ranger shuttle, I guessed that was what the plan was."

T'Pol nodded. "T'Pol to Engineering are you read to resume warp speed?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Ensign Mayweather are you able to continue?"

"Yes Ma'am."

She sat down in the command chair. "Then resume our previous heading and speed."

Archer walked into the Ready Room followed by the Sergeant Major. "Well Ben, do you think anyone knows that we set up this whole thing?"

"Not a chance. It did help that three of my Sergeants are involved with three of your crew members."

"Ben when are you going to find someone?"

"It's too soon. Not even a year since the Xindi attacked. When are you and T'Pol going to get together?"

Archer looked at Snowden. "Who says we haven't?"

"Bout time Captain. I will say no more."


End file.
